


Take the Reins

by Misskiku



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: Based on the ending of Dylas' newlywed mode in the rf4 special.Frey takes the reins and decides to enjoy herself, and Dylas, in the process.This is complete smut.
Relationships: Dylas/Frey (Rune Factory)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 164





	Take the Reins

"Bring it on! I'll let you take the reins any day."

It had been a simple quip, said with a beat of laughter without Dylas truly thinking about it. Frey shifted on their bed, sitting up with an intriguing smirk on her face.

"Oh, really?" Her voice dipped low and enchanting. A hum of warmth pooled in Dylas' belly as her lips pulled into a bewitching smile. "Well then, why wait?"

Frey leant over the top of Dylas, swinging a leg graceful so that she straddled him. She planted her hands on either side of his head and sank her weight right over his hips.

Dylas choked on a strangled gasp, his body crackling alive with a rush of burning heat that shot up and down his veins, his body, and curled darkly on his cheeks. His length throbbed beneath her weight.

"Wh-Wh-What are you-?!" He slapped a hand over his face, instinctively trying to hide his blush, his embarrassment, from the seductive woman leaning over him.

Frey took his hand, peeling it away from his face and pressing a slow kiss to the underside of his wrist.

"Just follow my lead," she said, her words hot against the skin of his wrist. Her eyes, dark and swirling with want, stole his breath away. He swallowed thickly, unable to choke a single word in reply.

Frey closed the tortuous distance between them, capturing his lips with a soft, slow kiss before she rolled her hips against his hardening length. The glorious sound Dylas crooned in his throat split the heady silence.

She pulled back slightly, dusting her lips lightly against his with an amused smile. "Did you just…?"

"N-No!" Dylas barked in protest. "Sh-Shut up!" His mind swam with heat and need and want, filling his lungs with gulps of thin air that didn't satisfy in the slightest.

Frey smirked and teased his bottom lip between hers. She shifted her weight, easing off the growing bulge in his pants to settle further down his thighs before sliding up again. Slower this time, slower and barely there. The slightest friction, a ghosting of her core up his aching length that made Dylas buck his hips to meet hers. He choked on a gruff, harsh groan in his throat.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that sounded almost like a-"

"D-Don't!" Dylas gasped when her tongue traced his bottom lip.

He grasped her thighs desperately, sinking his head back into the pillow with a needy whine. His lips parted with need and Frey obliged, delving her wet tongue into his mouth. She swallowed his moan. Pressed her lips firmly against his and melding them together with a passionate, dizzying kiss. His fingers dug into her thighs when she rolled her hips against his erection. Frey smiled into the kiss, curling her tongue around his before slowly pulling back and studying the sight beneath her.

Dylas was breathless and panting. Stunned and delightfully aroused with wide eyes and wet, kiss-swollen lips. A striking blush coloured his face a dark crimson, washing down his neck in a bloom of colour that disappeared beneath his collar. His pupils had blown wide and dark, a thin ring of gold remaining behind the haze of lust. He swallowed thickly, Frey following the movement, the bob of his throat, with a flutter of pride in her chest.

Gods above, he was a glorious sight.

Frey cupped Dylas' burning cheeks with her hands, her smile softening and amorous as she gazed down at him. His eyes flickered away and back again, struggling to meet hers.

"Oh, Dylas…" Frey sighed heavenly. She brushed her thumbs across his scorching cheeks as he shied his gaze away from her again. "There's so much I want to do to you…"

A breathless moan rumbled in his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut as he shivered beneath her. His gasp brushed her lips as she swept a gentle kiss against the corner of his mouth. His lips trembled, quivering slightly, beneath the faint trace of her kiss.

"Do… whatever you want to me…" Dylas breathed in a sharp whisper, an honest, wanton gasp broken and fractured with need.

Frey continued her featherlight kisses, sliding her fingers down his cheeks to dust his jaw before trailing down the flushed skin of his neck. He twitched and shivered from the gentle caress, bringing a delighted smile to her face. She deftly undid his collar and began to work at removing his vest as she deepened the kiss once more. His pliant lips parted for her tongue and she began to unravel him with her kisses and her touches.

She ached to hear him moan again, to satisfy the throbbing need between her thighs. With a quick flip of her skirt, Frey shifted the fabric from between her legs so she could rock her clit firmer against his length. The friction of her clothed clitoris against his bulging erection made her moan into Dylas' mouth with a forceful kiss. She yanked his shirt off with desperate tugs, their teeth clacking in the process as she refused to break the sloppy dance of their lips and tongues. Their chests heaved together as Frey leant over him. Her knees dug into the mattress on either sides of his hips as she bucked harder, firmer, against his erection.

The sensation was dizzying. Electrifying and frantic with stolen gasps and moans as a throbbing pressure built and built in her core. Dylas' grip on her thighs tightened, pulling her harder against him with a sharp grunt that spilled into Frey's mouth.

Frey stopped. Stopped rocking her hips against him, stopped their messy, desperate kisses and withdrew her tongue from the depths of his mouth. Dylas gasped and panted breathlessly, staring up at her with a haze of confusion and lust clouding his golden eyes. For a moment, Frey almost gave in to the roaring desire in her blood to continue, to come against him here and now, and forced herself to still and catch her breath.

There was more she wanted to do than dry hump against Dylas until they both came. So much more.

Frey lifted her weight off Dylas' straining erection and an inebriated sigh, a desperate croon, left his throat. Her core throbbed and pooled with heat at that sound. It made her knees wobble as she tried to steady herself above him. Gods, he was so damn alluring.

Dylas' bare chest rose and fell with heavy breaths, a faint layer of sweat glistening on his skin. He blinked at her in a daze. She took the moment to swallow, to calm the lustful fog in her mind, and think through what she wanted. She met his eyes, studying his response as she placed her hands just below his shoulders, letting her fingers settle against his skin. He still blinked at her, confused and wanting.

It almost made her laugh.

A small giggle left her lips as she smiled and smoothed her fingers across his pecs.

"Wh-What?" Dylas flushed as she continued tracing the hard lines of his muscles with her fingers. The embarrassed sound, a sharp bark in the silence, filled a warm bubble in her chest.

"You're stunning," she sighed, sliding her hands down his abs and back up again slowly.

The muscles flexed beneath her touch, hard and smooth and warm. Faint scars littered his skin in lines of white that she purposely ignored. As much as she'd always professed to love them, to love every inch and surface of him, marred or not, Dylas still had a hard time comprehending that. Instead, Frey dusted her fingers down to the hard lines of his hips, thumbing the sharp angle of bone.

"Y-You…!" A single word broke on Dylas' tongue.

He always got like this, speechless and flustered, whenever his heart got the better of him. During nights or early mornings of passion, words would begin to fail him. Tongue twisted and strangled with gasps. His reactions to her touches, her words of love, never failed to send a ripple of heat through her veins. A shot of confidence, a torrent of desire, coursed through Frey and she stole a deep breath.

"There's something I'd like to try…" she said slowly and trailed her eyes up Dylas' body to meet his.

He swallowed, waiting for her to continue. She reached up and undid the ribbons from her hair, letting it fall down her back in long waves. The heavy rise and fall of Dylas' chest as he watched spurred her onward. She held the ribbons up in one hand.

"Can I… tie your hands up?" she asked with a coy tilt of her head, a bashful smile pursing her lips.

"Wh… What…? Why- Why would you-?" Dylas tensed, a curl of pink washing over his shoulders as his blush doubled in intensity.

"You said I could do whatever I wanted to you," she reminded him, and herself, to stop her confidence from fracturing. "I'll be gentle, I promise. It's just so I can have my way without your interference, that's all."

Otherwise, he might end up cutting this whole adventure short with those long, deft fingers of his. She wasn't about to have him push through her teasing before she got what she wanted. It was her time to have fun with him - her time to take his reins and enjoy herself.

Dylas cut his eyes away, turning his head to the side bashfully. "F-Fine… do what you want."

"Thanks, Dally." She pressed a slow kiss to the side of his lips, lingering so he could turn and accept it fully. "Just tell me if it's too much at any time and I'll stop, okay? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Frey climbed off him and sat on the edge of their bed by Dylas' head, taking his wrists and raising them above his head and setting them against the headboard. He glanced up at her as she worked, tying his wrists to the corner post of the bed with her white ribbons. She gave it a firm tug and nodded.

"How's that? Not too tight? Is it going to hold?"

Dylas tested the knots, pulling his wrists a few times. "It's… weird." He frowned in confusion, shifting his wrists as much as he could. "How did you come up with this?"

"Oh, I read it in a book." She smirked knowingly at him and climbed over his legs to settle on his thighs. "It's full of very interesting topics."

Dylas' jaw twitched, his fingers flexing behind his head. Frey's smile grew. It was working. A smug glimmer of confidence trickled into her veins as she smoothed her hands over Dylas' stomach, making his muscles flex. He watched her, pupils blowing wide and dark with desire. She felt almost giddy with power as she teased her fingers down the faint trail of hair beneath his navel, making his hips buck involuntarily. A sharp gasp hissed through his teeth as she traced the sensitive skin above the waistband of his pants. The bulge of his erection tented the fabric a few inches away.

Frey couldn't keep the delighted, giddy grin off her face at how reactive Dylas was to her touch. She leant forward, hovering over him to plant a delicate kiss on his lips. Her hands traced upwards in a slow dance of teasing fingers and light touches, feeling every twitch and shiver of his skin in a journey up his taught body, to the hard lines of his jaw and into his soft hair. She hummed gently against his mouth. Graced her teeth against his bottom lip and pulling lightly to make him gasp. His hips lifted off the mattress, bucking sharply against nothing but air as her hips settled high above his stomach.

Frey sank her tongue into Dylas' mouth in the same moment that she drew her hands up and cupped his soft ears. She swallowed his needy moan, drinking his cries and feeling them rumble into her mouth. She teased the outline of his ears with her finger and thumb, coaxing a whimper from Dylas' chest. He shuddered beneath her, the wooden post creaking as he tugged on the ribbons with each roll of his hips.

It filled Frey with dizzying warmth. She lapped at his tongue as his kisses turned desperate and hurried. A tangle of tongues and lips as he stole broken gasps whenever their lips parted. He lifted off his pillow to meet her kisses, to force them firmer and harder and deeper. Frey cupped his cheeks, relinquishing his ears from her tortuous ministrations, and slowed their kiss. She gave his tongue a final lick before pulling back completely.

Dylas sank onto the bed with harsh pants. His chest heaved, eyes struggling to open in a fuzzy haze of lust. He sucked in a sharp, tight breath when her hands reached his belt. The buck of his hips as her fingers worked off his belt made the corner of Frey's mouth lift in a smirk. Her heart thundered in her chest with pounding anticipation that echoed in her core. The whisper of his belt as she slipped it free was deafening. She tried not to focus on the obvious straining of his cock as she undid the button and zip of his pants. She tugged on the waistband of his pants and Dylas lifted his hips in compliance. With a swift yank, Frey pulled his pants and underwear off and discarded them to the side.

The sharp intake of air from Dylas made her chest swim with heat. He gaped at her, still fully clothed, as she settled on his thighs mere inches from his aching erection. He snapped his head to the side, avoiding her gaze. Unable to watch, though she saw the way he swallowed in anticipation. She kept her eyes on his face, watching intently, as she traced a single finger up the underside of his shaft.

Dylas' eyes squeezed shut, head sinking back into his pillow as a silent puff of air hissed through his teeth. His reaction was glorious. The way he clenched his jaw, brow furrowing and trembling as she caressed the length of his cock with the bare tips of her fingers. A barely there, featherlight touch, as soft as a gentle breeze, was enough to force a deep, guttural groan from Dylas' chest. The sound jolted right through Frey, straight to her core. She shifted slightly at the insistent, throbbing ache between her thighs.

Soon, she told herself, and swallowed. Very, very soon.

There was more she wanted to do.

Frey slid her fingers up Dylas' length to the tip, curling her fingers around the head of his cock and twisting her wrist gently.

"Hnng…!" Wood creaked as Dylas bucked his hips sharply into her hand. His mouth dropped open, eyes still forced shut as he refused to look at her. Each breath he took was loud and heavy through clenched teeth.

Frey repeated the motion of her wrist, drawing another long groan from Dylas. The sounds he made were low and deep, like a rumble of thunder in his chest that shot lightning through her veins. Frey curled her other hand around the base of his cock and worked him slowly as beads of precum leaked from the tip. She swiped her thumb over his tip, collecting the thick liquid and smoothing it down his length with a slow pump of her hand.

The strangled groan Dylas made sounded suspiciously like her name. He still wasn't looking at her.

"Dally," Frey called sweetly. "You're missing the show."

He grunted sharply in reply, turning his face harder into the pillow. His whole face was flushed with a heat that trickled down across his chest in a furious wash of crimson. It was beautiful.

"Your loss," Frey hummed.

She took her right hand away from his length, continuing to trace her fingers up and down with her left, and watched Dylas' face as she moved to plant her lips on the side of his cock.

His eyes stole open with a strangled gasp of disbelief and pleasure, a moan and a protest in a single sound. Frey blinked at him demurely, pressing the side of his erection against her pert lips. A balked sound escaped him as she began to kiss his length, moving her soft, warm lips against his burning skin. His chest heaved in panic, in lust, and Frey saw a torrent of emotions crash behind his eyes as he stared owlishly at her. She kept her eyes fixed on his, meeting his gaze, and slid her tongue up his shaft.

"F-Fuck…!" Dylas cried with a ripple of sharp bucks of his hips in pleasure. He groaned through his teeth, a low growl rumbling in his throat.

Frey almost stopped in disbelief, her tongue pressed firmly to his throbbing length, before she caught herself and continued. She hadn't expected that kind of reaction, the loud groan he'd made stealing the air from her lungs. She ached like never before, her core throbbing as hard, as deafening as her heart.

Who knew Dylas could sound like that?

Frey lifted her mouth off Dylas' length, sitting up on his thighs again to catch her breath. A low moan of protest escaped his lungs as she took her hand away and stood. She worked quickly at her dress, dropping it to the floor before taking off her bra and panties as well. She turned back to Dylas, saw him staring, mouth agape.

A spike of heat jolted down her spine as Dylas drank in her naked body, swallowing thickly as she nestled over his thighs again.

"How are you feeling?" Frey asked softly, giving him a gentle smile. "Was that okay?"

Dylas blinked. His mouth opened and shut a few times in stunned silence. Frey giggled at how speechless he was, making Dylas grumble in his chest.

"Should I take that as a positive?" she teased, tracing her fingers up the outside of his thighs.

"You… you're impossible…" Dylas managed to choke out. "Of course it… was okay…"

"Just okay?" She tilted her head with a knowing smile. "You made all those glorious sounds and it was just okay?"

"Sh-Shut up…!"

"Well, maybe we should stop then, if it's not that good for you…" Frey made to move off his lap and Dylas jumped slightly.

"No, don't!"

"Oh?"

Dylas flustered under her gaze, pursing his lips firmly as he struggled to meet her eyes. "Gods, Frey, it… you felt so good, I… I need… I don't want you to stop…"

Good enough.

"I don't want to stop either," she sighed dreamily and splayed her hands across his chest as she shifted higher, shifted so that she hovered right over his length.

Dylas tensed beneath her, his muscles going taut and hard under her fingers. She angles her hips forward and pressed her core against the length of Dylas' aching cock. Slowly, she slid her clitoris up his length, pressing firmly against him.

Dylas' groan echoed her own at the wondrous pressure against her throbbing clit. Frey sank down onto him so that his cock pressed against his stomach and she could rock her clit on his length. She rolled her hips, body shuddering with pleasure at the sensation. He was so hot and hard and perfect, it felt so good that Frey sighed a desperate moan as she dragged her soaking core up his length and drenched him in her fluid.

"Mm, Dally…!" Frey moaned, her eyes fluttering shut in absolute pleasure.

She teased herself against his length, revelling in the heat of his erection, in the pressure of his cock between her folds as she nuzzled her clitoris on his tip with sharp rolls of her hips. Her body was electric, blood pulsing and burning. She undulated her hips again and again as a coil of heat and pleasure tightened in her core. She soaked Dylas' cock, their hips rocking together with slick, sloppy movements and gasps.

Frey managed to catch herself before she succumbed to that feeling and lifted herself off Dylas' stomach. He whined in a desperate, pleading breath before she took his length in her hand and angled him towards her entrance.

"Dylas, I… I need, I need you…!" Frey said with broken gasps. She gripped his hip for purchase, her thighs trembling and aching to sink onto him. To take him completely, to have him fill her up until she couldn't take anymore.

Gods, she wanted him inside her right now.

"Yes…!" Dylas groaned and it was all Frey needed to lower herself onto him.

Frey gasped as he entered her, stretching her walls and filling her slowly, achingly slowly, until her hips sank onto his. She throbbed around him. Twitched and clenched at the sensation of being filled, the clamping of her walls making Dylas moan. He filled her so easily, she was so wet and aroused that there had been no resistance at all and it felt so good, too good, and Frey rolled her hips instinctively.

Dylas grunted as she began to move, his hips rolling with her. The creaking of the wooden post his hands were tied to was lost beneath their moans. Dylas bucked, desperate for more friction, and Frey obliged, lifting slightly off him and sinking down again. They rocked together, their hips meeting with slick, sloppy sounds and movements, Dylas thrusting up to meet her every time. He drove deep inside her and when Frey sank forward slightly to kiss him, his next thrust hit that perfect spot inside her walls that made her see stars. She latched onto his hair, her fingers winding into his soft hair as she kissed him desperately, needy and aching as she rocked in time with his thrusts. She slid a hand between their bodies to roll her clit as she felt a hot coil tighten and tighten in her belly, hot and throbbing and aching, Gods it ached.

Something tore. Hands grabbed Frey's hips and pulled her harder, firmer onto Dylas as his hips pistoned to meet her. He hugged her tight, pulling her flush against him with sharper, faster thrusts as he pounded into her with a newfound need, a newfound desperation and intensity. Frey moaned into his mouth, swallowing his gasps and groans, and the coil snapped inside her, releasing a torrent of pleasure through her body. Her walls convulsed and clamped around him as she rocked desperately through her orgasm. She cried his name, a loud, shuddering cry as she came around him and Dylas unravelled. He threw his head back with a heavy moan and snapped his hips quickly against hers as he came. He spilled inside her with a few sharp thrusts as she rolled out the remaining sparks of her orgasm around him.

Frey twitched around his length as he sank, boneless beneath her. Her core throbbed, sensitive and still reactive from her orgasm. With wobbly legs and weak arms, Frey drew herself off Dylas. His softening length slid out of her, coated thick in his cum and her juices. Frey flushed as she felt it leak from her, dripping between her thighs, and crawled off Dylas to lie on the bed beside him as they caught their breath.

Their heavy breathing filled the silence. Frey glanced towards Dylas and he shifted, standing from the bed with a wobbly step. Frey stifled her grin and watched him retrieved the tissue box from her cupboard, cleaning himself up before handing it to her. He didn't meet her eyes.

Frey cleaned herself, tossing the tissues in the bin, before it dawned on her.

"You broke my ribbons!" she gasped, staring at the tattered remains tied around the corner of their bed.

Dylas winced. "O-Oh. Sorry…"

His expression dropped and Frey sat beside him, taking his hand.

"It's okay. Forget about the ribbons." She smiles softly at him and he nodded slowly. "They're a small sacrifice to make for what we just did."

A blush crawled up his cheeks, making Frey laugh.

"Who would've thought that you'd enjoy that so much… although, it makes sense."

He raised a confused eyebrow at her.

"Well, you seem to enjoy being ridden like a-"

"D-Don't you dare!" Dylas balked, flushing darkly.

"What? It's true-!"

"Sh-Shut up! That's…! That's got nothing to do with anything…!"

Frey laughed and laughed. Her heart felt full and warm and she wrapped Dylas up in a hug as she laughed. He mumbled a protest but settled into her arms, nuzzling his face into her shoulder.

"I love you, Dally," she said, sighing into their embrace.

He softened in her arms. Whispered quietly, softly, into her ear. "I love you too…"


End file.
